


Purely Filthy

by This_is_your_Heichou_speaking



Series: Prurience [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Consensual Somnophilia, Daddy Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Charlie Weasley, a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_your_Heichou_speaking/pseuds/This_is_your_Heichou_speaking
Summary: Unbetaed.





	Purely Filthy

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed.

He entered the house as quietly as he could, taking in the dark hallway and the absolute silence.  
  
Harry must've fallen asleep.  
  
When he entered the living room, there he was, slumbering on the leather couch. The curtains were still pulled back, the moonlight making Harry seem like his skin was glowing white, and he was dressed in a sheer white nightgown. There was a candle next to him that had burned out long ago - it was cold by now. Charlie smiled fondly and walked further into the room, freezing when his little boy let out a small moan and turned onto his back.  
  
His breath caught in his throat as Harry's arm moved back, and suddenly he was assaulted with the sight of Harry looking both helplessly innocent and incredibly tantalising. The material of his gown was thin enough that Charlie could see the little pink mounds of his nipples through it, and he knew that if the blanket hadn't been covering Harry's lower half, he would probably be treated to a sight of his underwear too.  
  
' _Or his cock_ ,' he thought, and immediately found himself hardening at the thought.  
  
Harry looked so pretty and sweet, lying there completely unsuspecting, and Charlie felt incredibly large in comparison as he stalked forwards to stand over him, covered in dirt and sweat and mud from working with his dragons all day. He reached forwards and trailed a finger from a bare shoulder down the arm, leaving goose bumps in his wake, and the difference between them - the cleanliness and scent of soft soap where Charlie smelled exactly like the Dragon Tamer he was - made him want to see more of it. It made him want to strip Harry bare, to touch him and breathe him in and leave marks wherever his hands caressed, to leave Harry smelling like him, like sweat and dirt, and know that _he'd_  caused it. That he'd tainted his little love, and that Harry had let it happen.  
  
He reached down and placed a soft kiss on his boy's pink lips, grinning when Harry sighed delicately and relaxed even further. He could take Harry now, prepare him and already be fucking him when Harry woke up, his sweet boy wouldn't mind. In fact, he'd probably love it if past experience was anything to go by, and he was already so, _so_  hard.  
  
He sat beside Harry on the couch and reached for the blanket slowly, all the while undoing his fly. His erection was getting painful, trapped as it was, and even with his underwear in the way it felt a lot better now that his jeans were undone.  
  
' _I was right_ ', he thought as he peeled back the blanket and stared. Harry wasn't wearing any underwear, and Charlie could see his cock through the sheer material, pink and half-hard. Suddenly, Harry's little moans were not sounds of sleep, but expressions of a rather enjoyable sort of dream.  
  
Gently, he dragged a finger from the root of Harry's cock to the tip, still over the material, and revelled in the gentle moans his little lover released.  
  
"Harry," he called, his voice quiet and husky, but Harry did no more than breathe gently.  
  
"Harry," he said again, moving under the gown and placing a heavy hand on the boy's pale thigh. He moved to sit between the boy's legs, trailing the hand on Harry's thigh higher slowly and pulling the material up with his other hand as he did. Gently, he reached higher and higher until his hand was at Harry's hip, and then he moved it under the sleeping body. His other hand reached straight between Harry's legs, probing for the pink little hole that he wanted, and let out an involuntary groan when he found it wet and waiting for him.  
  
" _Harry_ ," he groaned again, pushing a finger in just a little to check, just in case but yes, Harry was completely stretched and ready for Charlie to just come along and stick his cock into him.  
  
"Is that what you wanted, sweet boy?" he asked rhetorically, and imagined Harry touching himself, getting himself ready with just _this_  in mind, _wanting_  Charlie to come and love him and make him _all his_  again, and it filled Charlie with such warm affection and heavy desire he could barely breathe.  
  
He pulled Harry down by his hips and slid right home.  
  
He paused there, clenching his fingers into Harry's soft, clean skin for fear of coming from the pure sensation, and reached up to cup Harry's cheek. His boy's eyelashes were fluttering, black and heavy on his eyelids, and leaving little shadows on his soft, flushed cheeks.  
  
"Wake up, sweetheart," he said, planting a kiss on those pliant lips. "Don't you want to welcome me home?" And then he pushed hard into Harry's willing body once, twice, and Harry woke up with a gasp of surprise and pleasure.  
  
"Daddy!" he moaned, eyes so very wide and green and so, so sweet, and reached his little hands up to hold Charlie's face. The older man reached up and kissed a palm fondly, taking a hold of the wrist and trailing kisses down to the elbow.  
  
"Hello, baby boy. Did you miss me?" he asked, smirking as he gave another push of his hips, and Harry's hands clenched in the air as he moaned helplessly.  
  
"I did, I did," he cried softly, thighs tightening around Charlie's hips. His eyes stared up at the larger man helplessly, eyes wet and adoring. "I waited for you, Daddy, you took so long."  
  
Charlie cooed at him lovingly, nuzzling his cheek as his hands slid up under Harry's gown, groping up his waist to his chest where he flicked a nipple. He pushed up into Harry's arse and rested there, just savouring the feeling of Harry's muscles clenching around him spasmodically. "You did, didn't you. You're such a good boy."  
  
He put a hand gently onto Harry's stomach, pushing down a little until he could feel the shape of his cock, and moved again, fucking gently into Harry's body and feeling the weight of it under his hand. "You're so pretty, baby. So good to me."  
  
"I'm a good boy, Daddy, I've been good," the younger male replied eagerly, pushing himself further into the shape of Charlie's body, and Charlie's leaned down to mouth at Harry's chest, licking and sucking on his perky pink nipples.  
  
His boy moaned and threaded his fingers through Charlie's red hair, pushing his chest into the hot mouth and arching his back as he did, and all the while Charlie pushed in and out of his soft body, fucking him slow but hard, every stroke purposeful and strong. Harry gasped with every one, toes clenching when Charlie hit his prostate and stayed there, pressing up against it and then back, again and again until Harry felt like he was lost in a sea of desire.  
  
"Daddy," he gasped, pulling Charlie up and kissing him everywhere he could reach. "I love you so much, Daddy, don't stop." Charlie didn't answer, but groaned low in his throat and kissed his mouth hard enough to bruise. He buried his face into Harry's neck, kissing and sucking gently - just enough to leave a mark, but not enough to truly hurt - and Harry moaned at the rough slide of stubble on his shoulder. He turned his face and kissed Charlie's ear gently, and his daddy sped up.  
  
He fucked Harry harder, pushing in hard enough to make Harry see stars, but though Harry neared his orgasm he couldn't quite reach it.  
  
"Please, Daddy," he cried out, and Charlie laughed low in his throat, the dark sound sending shivers of attraction up Harry's spine.  
  
"What do you want, love? What does my baby want from his daddy?"  
  
Harry moaned again, trying to push Charlie's hand down to where his erection begged for stimulation, but his daddy wouldn't budge.  
  
"Please," he begged again. "I need it Daddy, I need you." Charlie only laughed again, and Harry felt like crying because he _knew_.  
  
Charlie would only touch him when he wanted to, and when he was in a more controlling mood - like he was now - he liked to make Harry cry for it. He liked to see Harry's eyes well up, liked to see fat tears break away from his eyes when he blinked and make his temples and cheeks wet until Harry couldn't breathe with the sobbing and just the thought of it made Harry's eyes water.  
  
" _Please_ ," he gasped, one final attempt, but then Charlie was pulling out and turning him over and Harry's face was smushed into the pillows, his arse up in the air for his daddy.  
  
Charlie's face was level with his baby's pink little hole, eyes staring straight at the most intimate part of him, and he was overcome with a sudden rush of gratitude as he leaned down and planted a kiss right on top of it. "Just me, isn't that right sweetheart?" he murmured, and Harry sighed, leaning down further and spreading his legs a little more.  
  
"Just you, Daddy," he whispered. "Because you're special."  
  
Charlie laughed again. "I am, am I?" he asked, and then licked a long stripe right up the crack, tongue firm.  
  
Harry cried out, fingers clenching into the pillows and pushing up further into his face. "Yes Daddy, yes!"  
  
His taste was intoxicating. Charlie wanted to taste more, love more, take Harry and keep him for himself and never let anyone see him, never let anyone else set their eyes on him, lest they dare desire him like Charlie did, and he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and buried his tongue in his hole.  
  
He licked every crevice, pushing his tongue in and out and biting gently at the rim until Harry was crying with need, until his pretty, perfect cock was purple with the urge to burst, and Charlie's stubble had left red marks on the smooth skin of his arse. And only then, when Harry was whining incoherently, lost in a daze of pleasure did he finally give in and turn the boy onto his back, taking just the tip of his cock into his mouth and _sucking_  until Harry came with a scream.  
  
His boy collapsed back down, looking up at him blearily as Charlie laid soft little kisses all along his soft, sweat coated skin. Harry groaned wordlessly, his gaze moving down from Charlie's warm eyes to his dark erection, and widened his legs again in silent offering.  
  
"Are you sure, baby boy?" Charlie murmured, unsure if it would be too much, but Harry pushed his pelvis into Charlie's lap lazily in a silent answer.  
  
His daddy grinned at him, eyes soft, and pushed back into his body inch by inch. This time, he moved slowly, gently, as if he was loving rather than fucking and the pure, unadulterated love in his eyes was just enough to make Harry want to give him everything, to offer up his heart and soul on a platter to this man who loved him and cared for him, all with the softest of smiles.  
  
"Daddy," he whispered, reaching out to hold him again, stroking fingers across the angles of his cheeks and lips. Charlie leant down and panted his desire right into Harry's open, waiting mouth, and when his pretty baby kissed his nose and whispered "I love you," Charlie came into his open body.  
  
He leant down and pushed his face into Harry's neck, laying down on top of him strategically so as to not crush the smaller boy, and whispered "I love you too" right into his ear as he fell asleep.


End file.
